


Понимание

by EvilCatW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: — Так я, получается, бабушка?..
Kudos: 2





	Понимание

**Author's Note:**

> Было очень жестоко со стороны канона не обыграть эту сцену

После церемонии в честь назначения Реджины на должность королевы объедененных королевств, Генри хотел поговорить с Эммой, познакомить ее наконец со своими женой и дочерью. Наверное, хорошо, что Снежка, Дэвид и Реджина уже знакомы с этой частью его жизни. 

Хоть и чета Прекрасных знакома и совсем немного, но знакомы же. 

А вот Эмме с Киллианом ещё не посчастливилось познакомиться с внучкой и снохой. Интересно, задавался вопросом Генри, какого Эмме будет узнать, что она в свои небольшие тридцать уже бабушка? Реджина была счастлива, насколько помнил Генри, а будет ли также рада этому и Эмма? Конечно будет, одернул себя Генри, конечно мама будет счастлива точно также, как и его вторая мама. Это же мама, неужели она будет не рада? 

Да и стоит только познакомиться Эмме с Джасиндой и Люси, то они всенепременно найдут общий язык, и совершенно точно полюбят друг друга. 

Но у Эммы, напоминает себе Генри, сейчас новорожденный ребёнок (его сестра, с которой ему тоже предстоит познакомиться), не будет ли это стрессом для мамы? Нет, нет, конечно нет. 

Стоит поскорее пробраться сквозь толпу к Реджине, вокруг которой собралось очень, просто очень много народу, которые все норовят поздравить новую королеву. Там и затесались Эмма с Киллианом и Снежка с Дэвидом. 

Генри взял на руки маленькую Люси, чтобы не дай Бог, эта маленькая проныра нигде не затерялась. Взял за руку свою жену, и они все вместе направились сквозь толпу к своим родным. 

— Мама! Мама! — окрикнул в толпе Генри Реджину и Эмму.

На окрик тотчас же окликнулись спасительница и королева. 

— Генри! Давай сюда, — позвала его Снежка, которая стояла рядом. 

Он вместе с Джасинтой и Люси подходит к своей семье. Генри видит радостного Крюка и слегка взъерошенную Эмму, у которой на руках его сестра, счастливую Реджину, таких же не менее счастливых Белоснежку и Дэвида. Он опускает Люси и отпускает ладонь Джасинды, медленно подходит к каждому члену группы перед ним и обнимает их, чтобы поприветствовать. 

Сейчас за его спиной стоят его жена и дочка, которых, кстати, нужно немедля представить Эмме. 

— Мам, Крюк, хочу познакомить вас, — произносит Генри, чуть отходя в сторону, — моя жена Джасинда и дочка Люси. 

— Приятно познакомиться, — немного смущенно проговаривает Эмма, а Крюк кивает. 

А потом спустя пару секунд экс-спасительница спрашивает: — так я теперь, получается, бабушка?..

Эмма смотрит на повзрослевшего Генри, которому сейчас уже почти столько же лет сколько и ей. Спасительница оборачивается на Белоснежку с Дэвидом и с неким понимаем в голосе говорит: 

— Мама, папа, как я вас понимаю...


End file.
